


Training Camp

by MegaBanette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, I think that’s everything, Morty is tired of her shit, So is Janine, This should probably be rated G, Whitney is a little shit, but I’m paranoid, i suck at tagging things, not gonna tag it because it isn’t really there, oh and Chuck punched Byron in the face, so is pretty much everyone else, very loosely implied ignitionshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaBanette/pseuds/MegaBanette
Summary: Why couldn’t Whitney just leave them alone?
Relationships: Anzu | Janine/Hayato | Falkner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Training Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so before you read I just want to say that this sucks fortunately it’s written for a rare pair so not many people will read it. I wrote this in like half an hour so it’s pretty rushed but this pairing has almost no fics so I had to write it. Hope you enjoy whatever this is.

Despite being known for the hot-blooded trainers who gathered there, the Survival Area was a fairly quiet place; that was until the Indigo League gym leaders showed up. 

For some reason, Lance had decided that taking 16 diverse people with completely different views on Pokemon training on a trip to another region was a good idea. He was wrong- maybe Clair had a point when she called him stupid. 

So far Brock had flirted with Nurse Joy twice, Misty almost got Erika stranded at sea, Lt. Surge and Sabrina were scaring the locals, Morty was questioning his life choices, Chuck had gotten himself kicked out of the Battleground for punching one of Sinnoh’s gym leaders (apparently some steel type specialist made fun of Jasmine) and Clair was just being a terrible person. 

‘So all in all the trip was going pretty well.’ Janine thought to herself as she navigated route 225. She and her friends had agreed to meet in the Fight Area. 

No, they weren’t her friends... were they? She could probably consider Bugsy and Morty friends but Whitney was a whole other story. She was just so annoying- who cries after losing a battle? It was so childish plus Janine had lost against her Miltank more times than she would like to admit. Oh and she refused to leave her and Falkner alone.

Janine could probably write a novel on her and Falkner’s relationship. On one hand, he only ever talked about his dad and refused to admit that her father was clearly superior (after all he was an elite four member). But on the other hand, Falkner made her feel... things. Recently, Janine had began to notice minor details about her ‘friend’. Like how his hair was constantly full of feathers or how his smile was always brighter when he cared for his precious flying types.

“Hey Janine!” Wait what was she thinking about; never mind it’s not like any of it mattered anyway. She turned to see that the person who addressed her was Bugsy. “We thought you got lost.” He continued “It’s not like you to be late.” It was true- her father always told her that ninjas were never late but then again he also told her that stealing was ok as long as she didn’t get caught. 

“I’m so glad you could make it.” Janine froze. That was Falkner- well duh she knew he coming. She silently reprimanded herself for allowing herself to be caught off-guard. 

“So is everyone here now?” Whitney questioned.  
“Yeah that’s everyone.” Morty replied.  
“Great!” Whitney exclaimed. “So apparently there’s these two really strong trainers. I think one’s a gym leader and the other one’s an elite four member but I’m not sure... anyway they’re best friends and they specialise in electric and fire types and have matching teams kinda like a cute couple. So I’m thinking Falkner, Bugsy and Janine train separately while me and Morty challenge those two y’know ‘cause it’d kinda be like the cute couple against the cute couple.”

“Whitney, for the last time, we’re not a couple.”  
“Aww ok, then what about Falkner and Janine-“  
“NO!” Janine shouted a bit too quickly. As she glanced over at the flying type specialist, she noticed hurt in his visible eye. Had she offended him?

“It’s not like his flying types could beat the other guy’s electric types anyway.” She recovered.  
“My flying types might not be able to but my dad could.”

Tsk. Typical Falkner; always bragging about his dad. She edged towards him.  
“My dad could beat him with just his Crobat.” As their gazes met, Janine could feel herself drowning in his ocean blue eyes.

A flash of pink crossed her peripheral vision before she felt a pair of lips on hers. Falkner’s to be precise. She could feel heat rising to her face as she tried to break away from the accidental kiss. 

After successfully disconnecting their mouths, a feeling of fatigue came over her as well as multiple questions. What happened? The last thing she remembered was a flash of pink and then she was kissing Falkner of all people. Wait... pink?

“WHITNEY!” She screamed. “I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”  
“Wait, before you murder our friend can you promise me that what just happened meant absolutely nothing to you?”  
“Of course.”

Saying the words felt like being stabbed repeatedly. Somewhere deep inside of her wanted to disagree because maybe just maybe she wanted it to mean something. ‘No, no, no’ she thought as realisation sunk in but there was no denying the truth.

She had a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes you spot are intentional please don’t call me out I know my grammar is bad; it just makes me feel like a failure. This is funny because I decided to reference pretty much every shitpost I’ve ever made on tumblr if you spotted them you’re awesome. Speaking of tumblr, this was based on my friend’s headcanon. I would link them but I don’t know how to. I hope the 3 people who care about this ship enjoyed my sucky writing.


End file.
